Before the Storm
by SuiSaku
Summary: "Be sure to tell me when the thunder is headed my way. Alright, Lightning?" he teased her with the same warm, sneaky smile she had grown used to. /AU. Lighto/


_**Before the Storm**_

**Author: **Music1462

**Summary: **"Be sure to tell me when the thunder is headed my way. Alright, Lightning?" he teased her with the same warm, sneaky smile she had grown used to. /AU. Lighto/

**Note: **I'm in love with this pairing. Don't judge me. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

**.**

**..**

**.**

"You must be really fast," Prompto stated with a sneaky smirk grazing his lips.

Lightning knew she should've ignored him as soon as she spotted the smirk, but she was bored and decided to play along, "Why is that?" she asked; already regretting letting the words slip from her mouth as his smirk turned into a wide grin.

"I've heard that light is the fastest thing in the world, and, last time I checked, you _are_ Lightning," he replied before bursting into laughter at his own -tacky- joke.

Lightning sighed at his stupidity before turning and walking out of the room.

"H-hey! Where a-are you going?" he asked through his fits of laughter. His toned arms hugging his torso as he tried to suppress the laughter.

Lightning gave another sigh before letting a small, unnoticeable smile slither onto her lips. _He may be a fool,_ she thought to herself, _but I guess I'm more of a fool. I did fall in love with him, after all._

**.**

**..**

**.**

"Hey Lightning!" Prompto called out. He had been leaving the palace after visiting Noctis and spotted Lightning's signature, coral-pink hair across the street, and, being the amazing-person-that-could-kick-Noctis'-butt-anyday-and-had-manners-and-was-so-totally-cool-and-could-make-anybody-smile he liked to think he was, he decided that he would swallow his nervousness and simply talk to his secret crush.

Lightning turned her head to face him, her usual apathetic expression plastered on her face; making him wonder if he could someday, somehow become the lucky guy that would see her beautiful face show _actual_ expressions.

"What's up?" he cheerfully asked; deciding that he couldn't trust his mind to say anything else with her _prettybeautifulgorgeous _icy blue eyes looking at him and secretly making him, the prince's best friend and second, but in his mind, first, best fighter in Cocoon, want to blush and stutter.

Lightning blankly gave her one word response as she turned her gaze towards the clouds, "Nothing."

Prompto smirked, deciding that it was time to tease her -something that'd become a little ritual between them, "So, light. Did you know if there were going to be any storms today?" he asked, a spark hidden in his ocean-blue orbs.

She raised an eyebrow at his question before shaking her head, no.

He inwardly chuckled; she hadn't realized he was messing with her just yet. "Well," he drawled casually, "If you know of any thunder headed this way, please inform me early on, _Lightning_." He quickly ran away before she could send him the fierce glare and punch he knew was coming.

**.**

**..**

**.**

They were both sitting on her soft, sandy colored sofa watching the roaring flames in the red, bricked fireplace of her living room. It was winter time and Ignus had sent Prompto to deliver a message to her; being too busy to do so himself. Lightning had found him shivering at her doorstep and insisted on Prompto staying for some hot chocolate.

It was silent, but not awkwardly so. It was peaceful.

Prompto glanced at Lightning from the corner of his eyes and a warm smile made its way onto his lips. Sometime after they met he realized, that even with her tough exterior, she had a kind heart on the inside that she showed only to the people she kept close to her.

He was content for that, because even if she didn't feel the love he felt for her, he was one of the few people that were close to her. Her letting him into her home and out of the freezing cold was a symbol of that.

**.**

**..**

**.**

Lightning was walking home one night from Serah's house. She had went to congratulate her sister and Snow on their first baby (they had named him Rain) and she was happy. Happy with life, happy with the war over, and happy with the knowledge that for once in her life, her loved ones were all safe.

Well, she had _been _happy. Until she saw what appeared to be Prompto flirting with a random, black haired civilian.

Now, one month later, she had managed to ignore and act as though Prompto didn't even exist.

That didn't sit well with him.

"Lightning! I know you're in there, let me in!" Prompto yelled, banging on the front door to Lightning's home. He ignored the looks he was receiving from people that were walking by. He was too angry to care.

Five minutes of impatiently knocking and ringing the doorbell later, Lightning opened the door.

Her features were calm and collected as she spoke, "May I help you?"

"Yeah," Prompto hissed, chuckling darkly, "Mind telling me why you've been ignoring me this past month?"

Lightning's face remained blank, "No."

Prompto glared even harder and pushed past her, forcing himself into her home and slamming the door behind him. He pinned her with an aggravated look, to which she simply raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be with your little girlfriend right now?" she questioned, a bitter edge adorning her words.

Prompto froze and he looked at her in confusion, before it dawned on him. Lightning thought he had a girlfriend and was _jealous_. He smirked, "You jealous?"

Lightning stared at him incredulously, "Never."

But, Prompto knew her all too well and saw through her disguise.

"It's alright, Light. I don't have a girlfriend. You've been the only girl for me since we've met," he informed her before grabbing her chin and kissing her in a possessive, loving, and passionate kiss.

When she immediately responded to the kiss, he knew that she loved him back.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**And, scene!**

**Haha, what'd you think? Is it good?**

**Please leave your comments and ideas, and, please, no flames!**


End file.
